i'm sorry, i left you
by AvieGreatest
Summary: 12 tahun sudah kangin meninggalkan Leeteuk. saat ia kembali, mereka hanya bisa bersama dalam 1 hari."hei, mana uangnya!"/ ""kumohon, hentikan… ! a..aku akan melakukan apapun yang kalian mau !" /."ya ! aku tau mereka menyiksamu tadi ! apa yang mereka bilang padamu? !"/"ccoon… raccoon..mu…Leeteuk….hyung….. angel…ku..". KangTeuk fict! bad summarry- maklum.. fict pertama LOL XD


DISCLAIMER : anggota Super Junior itu milik Tuhan YME, milik orang tuanya masing-masing, milik SM entertainment, …..dan milik saya….*bisik* #dihajarELFs# tapi ingat, cerita ini asli 100% milik saya -3-

Cast :

Leeteuk as Park Jungsoo/Teukie

Kangin as Kim Youngwoon/kangin

Ryeowook as Ryeowook

Eunhyuk as Hyukjae

Donghae as Lee Donghae

Kibum as Kim Kibum

WARNING : typos everywhere, gajeness, weirdness, etc.

Btw ini fanfic pertama saya ._. Saya buat oneshot…. Jadi kalo rada aneh, baik bahasa maupun alur ceritanya, + typos, mohon dimaklumi- ^^" cerita ini terinspirasi dari 'super junior mini drama'. Yang pernah nonton, pasti lumayan ngerti^^

**HAPPY READING**

'KRIIIINGG'

Bel sekolahpun berbunyi, sontak anak-anak 'super school' keluar dari kelas. "PULANG! !" sorak mereka. Memang, jika bel panjang suda dibunyikan, tandanya waktu pulang telah tiba. Anak-anak kelas 1,2, dan 3 SMA keluar dari kelas seperti semut yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Seorang namja menghirup udara segar di luar kelas. "haaaaaaaaaahh… capeknyaaa.." desahnya. Diapun memperhatikan jam yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam siang. "aku belum makan siang.. ah.. laparnya.. malah tadi pagi kelupaan bawa bekal lagi!" gumamnya kesal. Namja yang bernama lengkap Park Jungsoo ini biasanya selalu membawa bekal ke sekolahnya. Namun pagi ini dia terlambat bangun sehingga lupa membawa bekal.

"Teukie-Hyung!" teriak seorang berkacamata dan berwjah imut tersebut. "ah, kibummie." Jawab Jungsoo alias Teukie. "mau makan bareng aku, ngga? Aku traktir, nih. Mumpung lagi dapat jajan melimpah dari appa, hehe~." Ajak kibum. "wah, asyik, tuh! Oke, deh! Mau makan dimana?" Tanya Teukie dengan riang. "nah, itu masalahnya, aku ada urusan sebentar.. satu jam lagi aku telepon kamu, hyung! Oke?" jawab namja tersebut itu sambil berlari menjauhi Teukie.

"halah… satu jam lagi? yaampun! Aku kelaparan ini!" kesalnya karena harus menunggu satu jam untuk makan."yaudah, deh. Yang penting makan gratis, hehe" dia terkekeh sendiri. Diapun berjalan menuju taman tempat dia biasa nongkrong jika lagi bosan atau menunggu seseorang. Namun tiba-tiba matanya membulat karena melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"hey, mana uangnya?" bentak seorang namja bermata sipit dengan rambut yang agak blondie. "kau kira kami bercanda, eoh?" bentak orang yang satu lagi, kali ini merupakan namja yang lengan bajunya di lipat. "u..uangku sudah habis. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa.." jawab namja manis yang tubuhnya agak berisi. Namun tidak gendut. "ya! Kau mau dihajar, eoh?" kedua namja tadi menendang namja manis ini dengan kasar. Terlihat satu namja lain yang melihat aksi kedua rekan-rekannya. Namja yang mempunyai pipi yang agak menonjol. Dengan kalung salib melingkar dilehernya.

"kumohon, hentikan… ! a..aku akan melakukan apapun yang kalian mau !" mohon namja yang dari tadi disiksa itu. "ho…" gumam si blondie bernama hyukjae. Dilanjut dengan tawaan namja dengan lengan baju dilipat, yaitu donghae. "kau akan melakukan apapun yang kami mau?" Tanya Ryeowook, sang leader 'gang' yang seraya daritadi hanya memperhatikan rekan-rekannya menyiksa namja yang bernama Kim Youngwoon.

"….." Youngwoon hanya bisa terdiam, tampak ia menyesali apa yang barusan ia katakan."baiklah, jika kau menuruti kami, kami tak akan menyiksamu lagi." Tawar Ryeowook."jinjja?" muka Youngwoon penuh dengan harapan. "ya, ya… kita teman sekarang! " raut wajah Hyukjae terlihat licik. Youngwoon tambah khawatir. "kalau begitu, kau tahu, kan, siswa yang dua bulan lalu dihukum oleh guru? Sampai sampai dia bunuh diri. Kudengar, dia menghantui kelas 2-4 pada saat malam tiba."

"…!?" Youngwoon tersentak mendengar kata-kata yang barusan ryeowook ucapkan. "kami ingin kau memeriksa kelas itu. Malam ini, jam 00.40, datanglah kekelas itu sambil merekam dirimu yang sedang meminum botol soda yang kami letakkan disana." Jelas leader tersebut. "a…." Youngwoon tak bisa mengucapkan apapun. "jika kau menghidupkan lampu kelas, kau akan kami hajar habis-habisan ! nanti hantunya bisa kabur, haha !" cemooh donghae. "t-tapi…. Aku tak punya kamera…." Ucap Youngwoon gemetar. "Aisshh ! kau ini. Bodoh, ya? Belilah satu. Kau kaya, kan?" kesal Hyukjae yang hendak memukul kepala Youngwoon.

"YA ! ! ! !" Bentak seseorang sambil belari kearah mereka berempat. "itu ketua OSIS ! kabur !" ajak Donghae. "jangan lari dari kami, Youngwoon !" Hyukjae dan Ryeowook pun lari menysul Donghae. "…." Youngwoon tak menjawab apapun.

"ya ! kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya ketua OSIS yang tak lain adalah Teukie. Teukie mangangkat Youngwoon yang dari tadi terduduk. "apa yang mereka lakukan padamu? Biar nanti aku lapor ke-" belum selesai Teuki berbicara, Youngwoon memotong "T..tak usah…" jawabnya."ya ! aku tau mereka menyiksamu tadi ! apa yang mereka bilang padamu? !" Tanya Teukie sambil memegang wajahnya. Tiba-tiba, dada Youngwoon berdetak kencang saat melihat wajah Teukie.

DEG ! !

**YOUNGWOON'S POV**

Apa-apaan tadi? Tiba-tiba dadaku berdegup kencang. Aku melihat wajahnya. Terlihat wajah yang sangat angelic, putih bersih, dan rambut yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan. Bola bola matanya terlihat bersinar. Dia ini? Siapa…? Malaikat? Seperti pernah bertemu…

"kau pucat sekali." Ucapnya. Suaranya begitu lembut. Aku tak pernah mendengar suara ini sejak lama.. dulu ada seseorang yang mempunyai suara lembut. Ya, namja yang dulu pernah menjadi sahabat terbaikku. Satusatunya sahabat yang kumiliki. Namun nasib tragis menimpa kami.. kami harus berpisah karena orang tuaku pindah ke jepang. satu tahun yang lalu, aku kembali lagi ke seoul. 12 tahun sudah aku berpisah dengannya.

"kau sudah makan?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng. Memang benar. Aku belum makan dari pagi. Appa dan umma ku tak ada di rumah karena pekerjaan di luar negri. Aku tak suka makan sendirian. Jadi aku tak niat makan pagi. "yaampun, pantas kau pucat sekali ! sini ikut aku ! kita makan bareng temanku, ya ! mumpung dia lagi traktir." Tawanya. Lesung pipinya langsung terlihat dari pipi sebelah kirinya, senyuman yang sangat khas. "oh, iya. Aku belum tahu namamu.." tanyanya lagi.

"Youngwoon, aku Kim Youngwoon."

**YOUNGWOON'S POV END**

Kim Youngwoon. Kim Youngwoon. Nama itu terngiang-ngiang di benak Teukie. "ah !" tiba-tiba dia kaget. "kau Kim Youngwoon yang menang lomba sains, kan? Haha, aku Park Jungsoo, waktu itu kita sempat ngobrol bareng !" ucapnya. "ohya? K-kau yang juara 2 itu kan?" jawabnya sambil menunjuk Teukie. "huuh. dasar ! aku kalah darimu !" jawabnya ketus. "ah.. maaf…" Youngwoon menunduk. "ya ! tak perlu dimasukkan ke dalam hati, Youngwoon-ah !" tawanya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Youngwoon dengan lembut. Youngwoon hanya tersenyum malu. "ayo ! ikut denganku ! habis makan nanti kita main, yuk !" ajak Teukie. "eh….." Youngwoon ingin menolak. Tapi dia tak sanggup. Jika menolak, Teukie akan tersinggung. "anu, Jungsoo-hyung.." ucap Youngwoon. "tak usah panggil aku dengan formal begitu ! panggil aku Teukie ! pake hyung juga tak apa !" perintahnya. "ah.. Teukie…..hyung. aku harus pulang sebelum malam…" lanjut Youngwoon.

Ada sesuatu yang harus ia bereskan. Ya, masalah anak-anak gang yang tadi menyiksanya. Jika ia mengabaikan perintah mereka. Dia bisa mati. "….baiklah. yang penting kau harus ikut aku sekarang" jawab Teukie. Lalu, merekapun berlari menuju jalan. Dan pergi bermain seharian. Tentu saja kibum ikut.

**TEUKIE'S POV**

"haaaaa…. Capeekkk… tapi asyik ! !" aku langsung loncat ke tempat tidurku. Jam menunjukkan pukul 19.00 waktu setempat. Tak terasa, sudah malam saja. Dari tadi aku hanya main dengan sahabatku, kibum, dan sahabatku yang baru, Kim Youngwoon. "youngwoon…." Gumamnya. Tunggu.. sahabat baru? Dia sangat familiar.. rasanya wajahnya mirip seseorang.. seseorang…..

'Leeteuk…'

"hah ! " aku kaget. Seperti mendengar suara yang sangat, sangat kukenali. Suara itu.. suara itu.. suara raccoon-ku. Kangin-ku. Suara yang sangat kurindukan. Rindu.. sangat."12 tahun.. 12 tahun sudah kau menghilang, Kangin-ah. Dimana kau? Aku rindu." Aku memeluk bantal kesayanganku. Kuambil figura foto yang sudah lama tertaruh di atas meja belajarku. Foto aku dengan Kangin.

TOK TOK

"hn?" ada yang mengetok jendela? Siapa itu. Mataku membulat saat melihat bayangan di balik jendela yang telah tertutup oleh gorden kamarku. "Siapa.. !?" seruku. Tak ada jawaban. Kuberanikan diriku untuk membuka gorden.

SREK

Tak ada siapapun. Kosong. "hah… mungkin hanya halusinasiku.." aku duduk. Sambil memeluk figura foto. "Kangin-ah.. kau dimana?" tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang memelukku dari belakang. Aku merinding. Kulihat tangan pucat melingkari leherku. Memelukku dengan lembut. Namun, tangan itu sangat dingin.

"Teukie-hyung.."

hah ! suara itu.. dan juga.. panggilan itu.. "youngwoon-ah? Kamu sedang apa-" tiba-tiba tangan putih pucat itu menunjuk kanjarinya ke figure yang sedang kupegang. Ia menunjuk foto kangin.

"ccoon… raccoon..mu…Leeteuk….hyung….. angel…ku.." bisiknya lemah. Sontak aku kaget. Apa…. Yang dia bilang….. raccoon.. maksudnya.. Kangin-ku. Tunggu…youngwoon. Wajahnya.. wajahnya.. familiar.. pipi chubby itu.. bibir merah itu..

"KANGIN-AH ! ! !" aku menoleh ke belakang. Kosong. Tak ada orang. "Kang…in…..kau… young-" tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Dengan kaki yang gemetar, aku beranjak menuju ponselku yang berada di atas meja. "h-halo…"

"TEUKI-HYUNG ! ! !"

**TEUKIE'S POV END**

Teuki berlari menuju sekolahnya. Hari menunjukkan pukul 20.12. sudah larut malam. Teukie terus berlari tampa sadar sandal yang dipakainya adalah sandal ummanya. "kangin-ah, kangin-ah…" dia terus berlari, berlari dan berlari.. akhinya dia sampa ke pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Dilihatnya penjaga sekolah didapan.

"ke-ketua OSIS.. ma-maaf memanggilmu malam-malam lewat kibum. Aku tak punya nomormu.. jadi aku meminta kibum untuk menelponmu, kebetulan kau yang rumahnya paling dekat dan kau juga bertanggung ja-"

"CUKUP BASA BASINYA ! ce-cepat..jelaskan apa yang terjadi.. !" teriaknya kesal sambil ter engah-engah. "saya… menemukan seorang siswa tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya.. saya tak melihat wajahnya.. wajahnya membelakangi wajah saya… tapi yang saya liat dia bersimbah darah." Teukie hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan penjaga sekolah. "la-lalu… saya menemukan kartu pelajar ini.." lanujtnya. Di berikannya sebuah kartu pelajar yang berlumuran darah.

Disana tertulis : KIM YOUNGWOON

Dunia terasa terhenti. Nama itu membuatnya membatu. Dilihatnya foto yang tertera di sebelah nama tersebut. Wajah yang sangat ia kenal. "kang…in…ah.." gumamnya."di..dimana kau.. menemukannya…" sambung Teukie. "di..kelas 1-2.." jawab penjaga sekolah. Teukie langsung berlari menuju kelas yang disebutkan penjaga kelas.

BRAK

Yang pertama dilihatnya dalah sesosok tobuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja. Kepalanya membelakangi Teukie. Teukie berjalan ke belakang tubuh itu, lalu melihat wajah pemilik tubuh itu. Wajah yang sangat ia kenal, sekaligus sangat ia rindu.

"k-kang..in..ah"

_#flashback#_

_ Youngwoon memegang selembar foto. Foto yang selalu disimpannya. Foto ia dengan seorang yang amat ia rindukan. dia duduk di bangku yang biasa ia duduki saat di kelas. Ya, sekarang dia berada di sekolah. Ia menyelinap masuk karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan._

_ 'Disini tempat yang tepat..' ucapnya dalam hati. Di taruhnya foto tersebut diatas meja. Ia letakkan pula tasnya disamping bangkunya. Dikeluarkannya beberapa botol racun tikus dari sempat terdiam. Ia menaruh racun itu diatas foto yang dibawanya tadi dengan mata sayu._

_ "Leeteuk-hyung….." airmata keluar dari matanya yang indah itu."hh..Teukie..hyu..ng.. Leeteuk.. angel…" ia terisak sambil memeluk foto itu. Ia makin terisak dan membungkuk."mianhe..maaf.. maaf.. aku.. meninggalkanmu.. hiks.. begitu saja…." Ia menaruh kembali foto itu lalu mengambil secarik kertas. Ditulisnya :_

_** 'hei, orang-orang yang menyiksaku. Dengar… aku sangat membenci kalian.. kubunuh kalian semua… aku akan balas dendam. Kalian akan membayar atas semua yang telah kalian lakukan padaku.'**_

_ Ia sangat menderita atas siksaan yang terus menimpanya. Tak kuat lagi.. pikirnya. Sejenak ia kembali terdiam. Dilihatnya kembali foto tadi. "maafkan..aku..". dibalikkannya foto itu dan menulis sesuatu dibelakanya._

_ Setelah ia selesai, iapun membuka botol racun tikus yang dibawanya. Tercium bau pekat saat ia membuka racun itu. Ia mendekatkan botol itu ke mulutnya. Bau pekat semakin menusuk hidungnya._

_ Ia meminum racun tikus itu. Satu teguk… ia merasakan ada yg membakar kerongkongannya. Dua teguk.. rasa itu sampai ke dadanya. Belum sampai tiga teguk, dia melepaskan botol itu. "kkh…." Erangnya. Dia menekan dadanya. Sakit. Terbakar. Itu yang ia rasakan. Ia tak sengaja menyenggol tasnya hingga isi tasnya keluar. Termasuk kartu pelajarnya._

_ Kepalanya pun terjatuh ke atas meja. Tangan kanannya perlahan meraih foto tadi. Ia dekatkan foto itu tepat ke depan wajahnya. Darah mulai mengalir dari dalam mulutnya. Nafasnya berhembus tidak beraturan, temponya berganti-ganti. Kadang lambat, kadang cepat. Badannya bergetar. _

_ "hhh…Lee…teuk…hh..hyu..ng…" badanya melemas. "hhk..Lee..teuk…Teukie…hhh.. angel…hhh" matanya perlahan menutup. Namun hanya sebagian yang tertutup. darah yang banyak keluar dari mulutnya merembes ke bajunya, celana, bahkan sampai ke lantai. Mengenai tasnya. Sudah tak ada lagi suara sesakan nafas yang terdengar sedikitpun. Nyawa Youngwoon telah meninggalkan badanya._

_#flashback end#_

Teukie menatap nanar tubuh kaku yang berada didepannya. Wajah yang sangat ia kenali. Wajah raccoon-nya. Darah berserakan di sekitar wajahnya. Mata indah yang sangat Teukie rindukan tak memancarkan sinarnya lagi. Tatapan kosong. Wajah tubuh kaku itu tampak sangat pucat. Seakan tak ada lagi kehidupan didalamnya.

"Kangin-ah…" ucap Teukie lirih. Tak ada jawaban dari namja yang ia panggil Kangin itu. "youngwoon itu…. Kau… Kangin-ah….." Teukie mendekati tubuh Youngwoon alias kangin dengan perlahan. "k-kang..in..ah". matanya terbelalak saat melihat selembar foto yang sedang dipegang Youngwoon. Foto ia dengan Kangin…

air matanya tumpah dari matanya. "kau.. benar-benar.. kangin.." tangannya menyentuh wajah Youngwoon. Dingin. "Kangin-ah…..". tak ada tanda kehidupan. Mata sayu yang tak bergerak sedikitpun. "a….andwae...tidak…". air matanya semakin tumpah. "KANGIN-AH!"

Ditariknya tubuh kaku Youngwoon sampai terjatuh dari bangkunya. Teukie ikut terjatuh. Posisi Youngwoon sekarang terduduk di lantai sambil menyandar di pundak Teukie. Dipeluknya tubuh dingin itu. Tangan kananya memeluk badan Youngwoon, dan tangan kirinya menarik kepala Youngwoon, tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

"Raccoon-ku…. Kangin-ah… hiks…. Kang…in…ah…hiks…" Teukie semakin terisak."ukh…hiks… jangan… pergi lagi….. Raccoon-ah…..hiks….jangan…..tinggalkan aku…. Hiks.. lagi….". Ia memeluk tubuh Youngwoon dengan erat. Seakan menghangatkannya. Berharap ada keajaiban. Berharap pada detik itu juga, Raccoon-nya sadar dan menyebut nama Teukie. Namun nihil… nasi telah menjadi bubur…nyawa Youngwoon… tidak.. Kangin, telah lama meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"hiks…hiks…andwae….andwae….". Teukie memicingkan matanya. "KANGIN! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !". Teukie berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Tak peduli ada orang yang mendengarnya. "ARRRGGHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! !". Penjaga sekolah yang daritadi berdiri di depan pintu kelas, hanya memperhatikan Teukie, sang ketua OSIS. Ia ikut terisak melihat Teukie.

-Pukul 00.40, dini hari-

Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae duduk di kelas 3-2. Mereka asyiknya bergosip.

"Saat si Youngwoon tiba di kelas 2-4, Ryeowook-hyung langsung mengagetkannya dari belakang pintu. Oh, iya. Botol sodanya kita taruh di sini, kelas 3-2. kita tulis oeringatan 'botol di kelas 3-2' di kelas 2-4 itu." Hyukjae mulai menyusun strategi untuk menakut-nakuti Youngwoon."lalu, saat tiba di kelas 3-2, dia akan meminum soda yang kita taruh di atas meja. Saat itu donghae akan mengejutkannya dibalik meja guru. Kemungkinan dia memuncratkan sodanya!"lanjut Donghae. mereka terkekeh kecil. "setelah itu, dia pasti lari ke tangga, nah saat itu kau beraksi, hyukjae. Kau takuti dia dengan topeng bawaanmu itu." . Ryeowook mengakhiri strategi mereka.

"hahahahahahaha! !" mereka pun tertawa besar. Di luar kelas, ada bayangan yang seolah memperhatikan mereka."mungkin karena malam, jadi sekolah terlihat menyeramkan." Ucap Ryewook. "ah, itu dia!" Hyukjae melihat seseorang dari jendela. Orang itu sedang memegang senter, sambil memegang 'handycam' di tangan kanannya.

"oke! Si Kim Younwoon tiba! Ayo beraksi!" mereka pun menoleh menjauhi jendela. Namun anehnya, tak ada seorangpun yang terlihat di luar jendela. Sosok Youngwoon seolah hilang tertelan kegelapan.

'_**hei, orang-orang yang menyiksaku. Dengar… aku sangat membenci kalian.. kubunuh kalian semua… aku akan balas dendam. Kalian akan membayar atas semua yang telah kalian lakukan padaku.'**_

**TEUKIE'S POV**

Sudah 2 hari semenjak kepergiannya.. dua hari semenjak dia meninggalkanku lagi… untuk selamanya… "hiks…..kangin-ah… hiks… kenapa…?" aku memeluk foto yang berlumuran darah. Fotoku dengannya. Foto yang kutemukan tepat disebelahnya saat aku menemukannya tergeletak tak berdaya.

_#flashback#_

_Aku melihat tubuhnya tertidur di dalam peti mati. Wajahnya begitu damai. putih bersih. Sangat indah..Seperti tertidur. Tertidur untuk selamanya. .. Raccoon-ku.. Kangin-ku meninggalkanku…_

_air mata kembali membasahi pipiku. Mataku sembab, aku semalaman menangis. Hanya menangis. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi disekitarku. Hanya menangis. Kibum yang berdiri disampingku merangkulku. "hyumg… yang sabar, ya? Pasti ada hikmahnya dibalik semua ini.." ucapnya. Aku tak menjawab._

"_eh…Youngwoon menggalnya tadi malam, kan?" aku kaget mendengar seorang yeojya berbisik dengan temannya dibelakangku."iya," jawab temannya."aneh, ya. Malam itu juga, 4 jam setelah kematiannya, tiga orang yang sering menyiksa Youngwoon juga tiba-tiba meninggal dengan tragis di sekolah_!" _mataku membulat setelah mendengar kata-kata itu. "ka-katanya.. Youngwoon ingin balas dendam terhadap anak-anak gang itu… serem.."_

_Aku menghentakkan kakiku dan berlari keluar rumah duka. kudengar kibum memanggilku untuk kembai. Tapi aku tetap lari. Aku Duduk di taman rumah tersebut, dan meratapi nasib.._

_#flashback end#_

"Kangin-ah… apakah… kau meninggalkanku… karena ingin… balas dendam? Hiks… ke..kenapa… hiks… Kangin-ah…. Uhk… kenapa…." Aku menundukkan wajahku dan menutup wajahku dengan telapak tanganku sendiri.."…hiks..kau…hiks… sudah kuanggap… dongsaeng…ku… hiks.. sendiri….kenapa… kau… hiks.. hiks..uhk…" aku tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku. Kulihat foto itu kembali. Foto disaat kami bersenang-senang. Wajah kangin terlihar sangat gembira. Tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangar kusukai. "…..?!".Aku tercengang saat tiba-tiba melihat tulisan dibalik foto itu. "….i…ini..".

'Angelku.. maafkan aku karena telah meninggalkanmu tiba-tiba.. maaf… sekarang.. aku disini… hyung.. menncarimu. Dan nakhirmya dapat bertemu kembali.. aku senang… Teukie.. Leeteuk-hyung..mianhe.. saranghae..'

Raccon-mu, Kangin.

Aku semakin terisak. "kang..in..". aku peluk foto itu. "hils.. hiks.. Raccoon…ku…"

'Leeteuk-hyung…'

"….!?" Suara itu… tak mungkn.. suara… "k….k…" ucapku terbata-bata. Seperti déjà vu, kembali ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang. Pelukan yang sangat lembut. Sama… seperti malam itu.. namun sekarang.. terasa lebih hangat.

'Leeteuk-hyung..'

Kali ini suara itu tepat berasal dari belakan telingaku. Terdengar jelas. Aku tahu suara ini.. rindu.. rindu..

'Leeteuk-hyung…'

Suaranya parau. Namun terdengar lembut. Berbisik.

"Kangin-ah…" jawabku.

'maaf…..' suara itu semakin parau. Seperti sedang menangis.

"ke…ke…hiks…kenapa…. Wae..kamu.. hiks.. meniggalkanku… hiks..hiks.."

Tak ada jawaban. Kurasa tubuh yang tak melepaskan pelukannya itu bergetar.

'ma..af.. angel-ku… mianhe..mianhe…hyung…hyung..'

"hiks….hiks…..ukh….kang…." saat aku akan memanggil namanya sekali lagi, aku meronta saat pelukannya bertambah erat. "ukh…..hhiks.."

'hyung…Leeteuk..hyung…. kumohon… jangan menangis… kumohon…. Kumohon… hyung..'

Air mataku semakin deras mendengar kata-kata itu."urgh…hiks..hiks.."

'hyung….Teukie…hyung…angel..ah….."

"raccoon..ah….hiks…" aku memegang tangan yang pucat pasi itu. Hangat..hangat… "ukh… Kangin-ah… hiks.." ada sedikit rasa senang yang timbul. Ya.. setidaknya aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya.. senang… aku memutar kepalaku kebelakang. "kangin-ah.."

Kulihat wajahnya, putih bersih.. bibir merah, dan.. dan.. mata indah yang kurindukan.. bersinar. Airmata terlihat menetes keluar dari matanya.

'hyung…..jangan…menangis lagi…' mohonnya. Kulihat dia tersenyum miris. Tidak.. bukan senyuman itu yang kusukai….

"Kangin-ah…hiks…Raccoon-ah… kumohon tersenyumlah… hiks.. kau tahu sendiri….bahwa aku menyukai senyum pepsodentmu.." aku sedikit tersenyum.

'maukah..kau…memaafkanku..? dan.. dan berhenti menangis, hyung?' pintanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan "n..ne…..".

Tubuh Kangin bersinar. Kulihat wajahnya.. bersinar. Untuk terakhirkalinya, dia tersenyum bahagia. Senyuman yang sangat… sangat kusukai…dia tetap tak melepas pelukannya. kucoba untuk menyentuhnya… gagal.. tubuhnya kini tak bisa disentuh lagi.. mataku berkaca-kaca.

'hyung… kau sudah berjanji, kan? Jangan menangis.. ne? jangan menangis Leeteuk-ku..'

"ne..ne… Kangin-ah.. aku janji…" jawabku sambil menghapus air mataku.

Kangin perlahan-lahan memudar.

'saranghae.. my angel..'

"…nado saranghae… my Raccoon…"

**END**

** Oooooooo**

Gajhe kan? Wkwk first story sih XD

REVIEW PLEASE *sujud*.

** Kalau ad yng ingin ditanya…. Silakan tulis di review ._. Gomawo~  
**


End file.
